


Five Days

by pallasathene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Grindr, HIV Positive Character, I have an enduring headcanon that Remus has a big dick and you're all going to have to deal with it, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance, warning for mentions of homophobia and abuse (like 1 sentence)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasathene/pseuds/pallasathene
Summary: Remus and Sirius meet on Grindr. Unsurprisingly, they fall in love.





	Five Days

Friday

It was a Friday night, and Sirius was on Grindr. It used to be that he’d go out to a club, pick up a guy and have a beautiful four-hour love affair, but he hadn’t done anything like that recently. He felt tired at the thought of it. Maybe he was depressed. Maybe he was just bored. Still he scrolled through the pictures, just idly, not really planning to talk to any of these guys, and ignoring the messages that he could see were stacking up.

Then, his finger slipped, and he accidentally opened one of the profiles. He was going to go back, but something about this guy caught his eye. According to his profile, he was called Remus, was 22, and was 200 feet away. His picture was a bathroom mirror selfie of him in a t-shirt. He was thin, and clearly not much of a gym goer. Sirius kind of liked that. He had wavy, tousled looking light brown hair, but Sirius couldn’t tell what colour his eyes were.

 _Wow, once you start wondering about the colour of his eyes you know you want him_ , he thought. He wondered what kind of message Remus would like to receive. He didn’t have his dick out in any of the pictures, so maybe nothing too sexual. But Sirius also didn’t want to be boring. Remus was probably getting a lot of messages, so he had to stand out somehow. Maybe he was overthinking this.

**Hey what’s up? You’re cute.**

It was about ten minutes before Remus responded.

_Huge compliment coming from you :O_

Sirius couldn’t help smiling at that.

**How’s your Friday night going?**

_Boring tbh, and my flat is so cold._

**Need someone to help you warm it up?**

_Oh are you a plumber?_

**No, but I could still give you pipe.**

_…I walked right into that._

**Sorry haha. Do you want to hang out?**

_Yeah but…are you sure you do? You are wayyyyy out of my league._

**Shut up. You’re literally the first guy who’s caught my eye on here in weeks.**

They agreed to meet at a bar that was near both of their flats, so Sirius put some clothes on and checked his hair in the bathroom mirror.

***

Remus had never been to this bar before. It looked like a pretty standard hipster hangout – exposed brick walls, vintage jukebox, bare lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling, and mismatched furniture that had been artfully distressed to within an inch of its life. They seemed to serve only artisan whiskey and craft beer and Remus didn’t recognise any of the names, which made him feel like a bit of a country bumpkin.

‘A pint of that please,’ he said to the barman, pointing at a random tap.

His beer was poured and Remus paid, and he was just turning around to look for a table when the door opened and one of the most beautiful men Remus had ever seen entered the bar. He had long hair, longer than it was in his Grindr photo, and incredible bone structure. Remus raised his hand awkwardly in greeting and Sirius came over.

‘Hi,’ Sirius said.

‘Hey,’ Remus replied.

‘What are you having?’

‘Oh, um, that,’ Remus said, pointing at the tap.

‘A pint of that then please,’ Sirius asked the barman.

They found a table and sat down, hanging their warm coats on the backs of their chairs.

Jesus, Sirius was even more handsome close up, Remus thought, and he had the most unusual grey eyes.

‘Remus is an interesting name,’ Sirius said.

‘My dad is kind of obsessed with mythology,’ said Remus.

‘All my family have cosmological names,’ Sirius said.

‘Wow, that’s kind of beautiful.’

‘Yeah, well, tell that to cousin Bootes.’

Remus raised his eyebrows. ‘Seriously?’

‘Yeah, I guess all the good ones got taken by the time he was born. Maybe the resentment is why he’s such a creep. Or maybe just the bad genes.’

‘Oh, I’m sure that’s not true,’ Remus started.

Sirius shook his head and grimaced. ‘Nah, my family is a mess.’

‘Are you from London?’ Remus asked.

‘Born and raised in Islington,’ Sirius replied. ‘And you’re Northern, I assume?’

‘Yeah, Yorkshire,’ he said.

‘What brought you to London?’

Remus paused. ‘I had to get away, to go somewhere new. I’m from this tiny town, more of a village really. I work as a copy-editor and a proof reader now. It’s barely enough to live on, and the landlord is robbing me blind.’

‘How long have you been here?’ Sirius asked.

‘Just two months,’ Remus said. ‘What do you do?’

‘Oh, um, nothing much at the moment,’ said Sirius.

‘You’re just a…gentleman of leisure?’

‘I used to work for the family business, but they sacked me because we had a bit of a fall out.’

Remus wondered if he should ask what happened, but he didn’t want to pry, so he just took another sip of his beer.

‘Do you want to go back to mine?’ Sirius asked.

Remus felt a swirl of excitement in his stomach. How had he managed to pull the hottest man in London?

‘Um, just before anything else happens – did you read my profile?’

‘Not really, I was too busy looking at your photo,’ said Sirius, apparently without embarrassment.

‘I’m positive. HIV positive,’ Remus said. ‘It’s medicated, so it’s undetectable in my blood now and the risk of transmission is almost zero. But I thought you should know.’

‘Oh, ok,’ Sirius said. ‘We’ll just make sure to be safe, then.’

‘Have you ever been with a positive guy before?’

‘No,’ Sirius replied. ‘But it doesn’t bother me. Seriously, nothing could make me not want to shag you right now.’

‘Wow,’ Remus laughed a little shyly. ‘Thank you.’

They put their coats on and headed for the door. It was raining now, in large icy drops that made Remus wish his coat had a hood. Luckily Sirius’s flat wasn’t far.

They started kissing hungrily as soon as they got inside, almost tripping over each other’s feet as they tried to move towards the bed. Remus’s hands found Sirius’s waist, and he pulled his top off. They collapsed on the bed, and Remus kissed Sirius’s neck and shoulder while Sirius started taking off Remus’s trousers. Remus could feel himself growing hard, and by the looks of Sirius’s bulge, he felt the same way. Remus had an urge to sit in Sirius’s lap and grind against him, so he did so, enjoying how Sirius sighed and put a hand on his waist, pulling him closer.

‘What are you into?’ Remus asked.

‘You,’ Sirius breathed.

Remus smiled. ‘I’m going to take my pants off.’ He stood up and pulled his boxers down.

Sirius’s eyes widened. ‘Where have you been hiding that?’

‘What?’ Remus said.

‘It’s fucking huge, that’s what!’

Remus felt himself blush a little. People always reacted like this. ‘Chill out…’ he said quietly.

‘I don’t even know what I’m going to do with that,’ said Sirius. ‘Actually, I know exactly what I want to do with that.’

‘What’s that?’ Remus asked.

‘Suck it,’ Sirius said bluntly. Sirius reached into his bedside table drawer, took out a condom, and handed it to Remus, who put it on.

Remus came closer to where Sirius was sitting on the bed, and Sirius reached out to stroke his cock. Fuck, it felt so good. And then Sirius was leaning forward and opening his mouth and his mouth was around Remus’s cock and Jesus fuck, Sirius was amazing at this.

‘You’re amazing,’ Remus told him as Sirius swallowed his cock deeper, and Remus saw a slight smile trying to tug at the corners of Sirius’s very much occupied mouth. God, Sirius looked so beautiful with his lips around Remus’s cock.

Remus’s hand sank into Sirius’s hair, and he started breathing faster as Sirius brought him closer to climax. Sirius started sucking him harder, and god, Remus could almost pass out.

They hadn’t stopped to turn the lights on when they came in, but Sirius’s blinds were open and the orange glow of the street lamps outside flooded half the room. Sirius’s cheekbones looked amazing in this light, as did his neck, his angular shoulders and his brown nipples.

‘I’m gonna-’ Remus started to say, but the rest of the sentence got lost in a moan as he came, hard. Sirius took his mouth off, but stroked Remus’s cock lightly, smiling with a satisfied look on his face. Remus, too, was smiling, in a happy post orgasm haze.

It was then that he noticed just how hard Sirius was, his cock pointing upwards, almost resting on his stomach and leaking precum. He sat down next to Sirius on the bed, and kissed him. His hand found Sirius’s hip, and he started kissing his neck, then moved further down to suck his nipple, which made Sirius let out a small moan.

‘What do you want?’ Remus asked softly.

‘I want you close to me,’ Sirius replied.

So Remus lay down with him, their limbs tangled together, kissing and stroking until Sirius, too, came.

 

Saturday

Remus woke at around ten the next morning with Sirius’s arms around him. He could hardly believe how lucky he’d got last night. God, he could just stay here forever.

Then his phone buzzed.

 _Fuck_ , he thought. _The Saturday morning breakfast in bed crowd_.

He carefully extracted himself from Sirius’s embrace and got out of bed without waking him. He left a note on the bedside table – _Have to go to my side hustle (I work for Deliveroo)_ , and wrote down his phone number. Would a kiss be too much? He decided to add an ‘X’ anyway.

As he was quietly putting his clothes on, he looked around Sirius’s flat. It had stark white walls, and might have been described as minimalist if it wasn’t so messy. There was a print on the wall that Remus guessed was a Basquiat. Remus allowed himself a last look at Sirius as he closed the door. He couldn’t get over how beautiful he was. All he wanted to do was go back to bed with him, but he really needed some fast cash before his monthly salary came in.

***

Sirius woke up an hour later. Immediately, he felt the hollow disappointment in his stomach. Remus wasn’t there. He almost rolled over and went back to sleep, but then he spotted the piece of paper on the bedside table, and his heart leapt.

 _Fuck you Deliveroo_ , he thought as he read the note. _First you refuse to adequately pay your workers, and now you steal Remus from me_.

He immediately added Remus as a contact on his phone, and wondered when he should text him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this way about someone. He got up and looked out of the window. It looked cold out there. He hoped Remus was keeping warm while he did his deliveries.

Sirius wasn’t very good at waiting. He got out his phone and sent a text to Remus.

**I had a great time last night. Want to meet up for a drink soon? Stay warm x**

After what felt like an age to Sirius, Remus texted back, and they decided to go for a drink that night.

This time, Sirius arrived at the bar first. He got a drink and sat down, and was drumming his fingers against the table before he realised he was actually nervous. He never got nervous on dates.

At that moment, Remus came through the door. He was wearing jeans and a black coat over an oatmeal coloured woollen jumper. The room suddenly felt warmer and brighter.

He sat down opposite Sirius and for a moment they just smiled shyly, neither of them quite being able to meet the other’s eyes.

 _Who am I?_ Sirius thought to himself. _This isn’t me_.

It was Remus who broke the silence, telling stories about some of the odd Londoners he encountered while working for Deliveroo.

Sirius started see things he hadn’t noticed before, like how Remus’s brown eyes were the warm colour of tea, and how he had three little freckles on his nose, and how his Yorkshire accent made Sirius’s heart melt. He even noticed the faint blue rings under his eyes, and the pimple on his cheek, but these weren’t flaws – they made Remus more real, in a way, and that made him more beautiful.

They left just before midnight. The rain was lashing down as they made their way to Sirius’s flat, and the cold, roaring wind made them both grimace and turn their collars up. Sirius talked about his childhood – the bits he could mention without completely bringing down the mood, anyway. He told Remus how he was sent away to boarding school at eight years old.

‘What did you say it was called?’ Remus asked, voice raised over the wind. ‘Hogwarts?’

‘Hancourts,’ Sirius corrected him.

‘What was it like?’

‘Magical,’ said Sirius. ‘No, what do you think it was like? It was fucking awful.’

Sirius didn’t know it, but at that moment Remus badly wanted to take his hand.

They got back to Sirius’s flat, and soon they were on the bed, kissing and undressing, and Remus’s thighs were around him and his hand was in his hair, and Sirius couldn’t remember the last time someone else had made him feel like this.

 

Sunday

For the second day in a row, Remus awoke with Sirius’s arms around him. He wasn’t going to leave this morning. He looked at the golden square of sunlight that lit the wall by the window, and at the dirty socks in the corner of the room, and listened to the hum of the city coming alive.

He felt Sirius shift behind him, and then he felt him kiss the back of his neck.

‘Good morning,’ Remus said.

‘You’re not Deliverooing again today, are you?’ said Sirius.

‘No fucking way,’ said Remus, rolling around to face him.

He stared at him for a moment, taking in his sleepy grey eyes, his light stubble, his tangled hair. He started tracing a finger up Sirius’s stomach, under his t-shirt, and then Sirius kissed him.

Eventually, they got out of bed. While Sirius was in the bathroom, Remus decided to see what Sirius had in his kitchen. The toaster looked promising, but there didn’t seem to be any bread around. He wondered if Sirius was one of those odd people who kept bread in the freezer, but the freezer only had a bag of peas and a tub of ice cream. The fridge was bare aside from half a bottle of prosecco and some stinky cheese.

Soon Sirius emerged from the bathroom, and they decided to go out for breakfast. There was a French café nearby.

‘This weekend has been amazing…unbelievable, actually,’ said Remus as he stirred milk into his tea.

‘Want to keep the streak going?’ asked Sirius.

Remus looked at him questioningly.

‘Have lunch with me tomorrow,’ Sirius said.

They spent the rest of the afternoon together.

 

Monday

Sirius went to the French café at 1pm. Remus wasn’t there yet, so Sirius found them a table and got a pot of coffee. He poured himself a cup and added liberal amounts of milk and sugar.

Not long after, Remus came through the door, brows knitted and shoulders hunched, wearing a big navy overcoat and red scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. He sat down opposite Sirius.

‘I need coffee,’ he said, pouring himself a cup and downing it in one.

Sirius, who had never seen Remus drink coffee before, let alone black and in the manner of a 54-year-old man drinking alone in a saloon bar to drown his sorrows, was rather taken aback by this.

‘Are you alright?’ Sirius asked.

‘Well, I got evicted this morning,’ Remus said.

‘Are you serious?’

‘I got up to go to work this morning as normal, and as I left my flat I saw the eviction notice on the door.’

‘What reason did they give?’

‘Well, basically I had to take out a loan just so I could pay the deposit on my flat, because I wasn’t earning before I moved down here for my job,’ he said, ‘and I’m still paying the loan back, and my rent was late…’ He rubbed his forehead.

‘You can come and live with me,’ Sirius said suddenly.

‘Oh, no – I couldn’t possibly impose,’ Remus said.

‘You have to live somewhere. What are you going to do, sleep on the streets?’

Remus chewed his lip.

‘It’s freezing out there,’ Sirius went on. ‘It’s no problem for me at all. Just until you find a new place.’

***

When Remus had finished work, Sirius came over to his flat. They packed up Remus’s belongings into a few boxes and bags, and after a few trips, got it all into Sirius’s place.

Remus felt a little awkward, and wondered to what extent he should unpack. He didn’t want Sirius to feel like he was coming in and completely taking over.

‘You have a lot of trust in me considering we’ve only known each other for four days,’ Remus said. ‘I was reading an article the other day about a guy who becomes people’s housemate and starts to do little things to unsettle them, then eventually uses his legal know-how to try and argue that the house belongs to him, or something like that. Why aren’t you afraid I’m like that?’

Sirius shrugged. ‘Dick too bomb?’

Remus snorted. ‘Oh I see; this is some kind of sex for rent situation. I watched a documentary on that, that’s exploitation.’

‘You need to read and watch things that are a bit more cheerful,’ Sirius said. ‘Do you want to get a takeaway?’

A little later they were sitting on the sofa eating mountains of Indian food.

‘Hey Sirius,’ Remus said, ‘this is personal but um…without a job, how do you pay for this place?’

‘Oh, I own it,’ Sirius said. ‘My uncle Alphard left it to me in his will. Left me everything actually. My parents were furious – I think they were expecting to at least get his Chippendales. I asked them how they could possibly think he would leave them anything after they spent years making snide remarks about his ‘lifestyle’ and calling his boyfriend of fifteen years a catamite. And after I came out they blamed him for somehow turning me gay. I told them not to worry, the only abuse I ever suffered was at their hands. So yeah, I’ll be good for a while on the inheritance.’

Remus wasn’t quite sure what to say. ‘Sirius, I’m so sorry…’

‘Like I said, my family’s a mess,’ Sirius said, spearing a samosa and not meeting Remus’s eyes. ‘How did yours take it?’

‘I told my mum over the phone when I was at university. I was a tiny bit drunk one night and just kind of blurted out ‘I’m bisexual’. I think she was a bit surprised but she just said she loved me. I assume she told my dad, but I don’t think we’ve mentioned it since.’

Sirius scooted closer to Remus and rested his head on his shoulder. Then he stole a bhaji off Remus’s plate.

‘Let’s put a film on,’ he said. ‘Something cheerful.’

 

Tuesday

Sirius woke up the next morning feeling calm and well rested. After lying still for a few moments, he padded across his room towards the kitchen. He leaned against the door frame. Remus was in the kitchen taking some pills, presumably his HIV medication, and washing them down with water. There was a pleasant smell of toast in the air. Remus was dressed in some sweatpants and a t-shirt that belonged to Sirius. His hair was even more tousled than usual. Sirius didn’t know what was going to happen next, or how long this could last, but in that moment he was content.

Remus turned and saw Sirius. ‘Hi,’ Remus said, smiling at him.

‘Morning,’ said Sirius, smiling back.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I wrote about my OTP <3 Or...not long enough, depending on what you thought of it.


End file.
